1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device having an input device or the like capable of providing physical feedback and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) have mainly been operated using input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse. Meanwhile, an increasing number of apparatuses enable GUIs such as button icons to be directly operated on the screen by providing a transparent touch panel on the screen, typical examples of which include smart phones and tablets.
Particularly in recent years, provision of operations that depend on the trace of input coordinates has also been carried out, in addition to simulating the pressing of buttons. Corresponding specific operations can thereby be executed by inputting a specific sign or gesture to the touch panel using a finger, a stylus or the like, for example.
An increasing number of apparatuses are also capable of receiving input of more complex gestures by using a touch panel capable of simultaneously recognizing a plurality of input coordinates. However, the user needs to remember the various input methods that are available. Also, since all the input methods cannot always be used, the user may not obtain the expected result from an operation and be left feeling annoyed. Accordingly, while it is desirable for the user to be able to grasp the input methods that are available on the current screen, usability is impaired with a method that involves looking up input methods on a so-called help screen or the like, and thus a more intuitive method is desirable.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39989 proposes displaying guidance relating to candidate gesture operations available at that point in time, according to the trace of a touch input detected on the touch panel.
However, in the case of displaying information on available gesture operations in real time while the touch input is ongoing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39989, space is needed for displaying information on gesture operations, and placing limits on the display layout. For example, when the guidance display is displayed by being superimposed on other display items, those other display items become difficult to see. Also, providing space for guidance display so that other display items are not hidden results in less space for displaying other display items, a decrease in the number of items that can be displayed, and a reduction in display size.
Also, even in the case where guidance display is displayed by being superposed or where a dedicated space is provided, the guidance display may possible be hidden by the finger or stylus carrying out the touch input. Although the use of methods other than display such as audio guidance, for example, is conceivable, there is concern that audio guidance could be a nuisance for anyone nearby, as well as possibly being difficult to hear in noisy places.